terminator
by arc angel michael
Summary: It is the year 2016. Ten years have passed since judgment day. Ron stoppable fights along side john conner and the rest of the resistance. These are the tales of the struggle in the days beyond armagedon
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE A KIM/RON STORY FOR ALL YOU WHO INSIST THAT THEY BELONG TOGETHER. THIS IS ALSO A CROSS OVER WITH A CERTAIN MOVIE, YOU WILL PROBOBLY BE ABLE TO GUESS WHAT IT IS BUT IF NOT ILL POST IT NEXT CHAPTER

It was the year 2016 A.D it had been ten years since the day that it had all started the day that the world as we knew it ceased to exist. For on this day, the machines became self aware, it was that day in which the world's population began to decline in what would be known as Judgment Day. Ron Stoppable remembered that day well. He remembered seeing the missiles fling over head, remembered the death, the destruction and all the horror that came with it, though those were not his most troubling memories. For it was after the war that the real horror began. The machines quickly began destroying all of civilization. Governments crumbled first, and then the militaries were all systematically destroyed, all in a matter of months. The death camps followed next brining mass extermination to all the surviving humans. However a resistance was formed and the humans rose from bondage and had begun to fight back. That had been three years ago.

Ron looked around, watching for the signal that meant the start of the attack. It was a simple operation really. They needed to take out the flying drones around the area before they could destroy the main machine factory that had been built out on the Hudson River, were the Statue of Liberty once stood. He was getting anxious, as being late normally meant that the mission was scrubbed or that your comrades had died, neither one were good in his book. He was to far from home base to make it back on his own. He would need them to pull through if he was going to survive to see the next day. However as he looked at the situation he sometimes wondered how bad that would actually be.

He sighed as he saw a flash light blink twice over on a pile of ruble. That was probably were they had decided to mount the plasma cannon that the tech guys had been working on. He was amazed at the luck they had in finding a sound structure that was more that three stories of the ground. He then continued watching until he heard the ever familiar hum of the flying gun ship making its pass over there location. Ron looked over to see a red light blink twice. 'That's the signal' Ron hated this part, because it was his job to keep the gun ships communications jammed so that they wouldn't be discovered, itsucked because thejamming device weighed a ton.He took out faded picture of a beautiful red head with green eyes and kissed it, "Keep me safe Kim" He said wiping a tear from his eye.

He counted to ten as the ship began to circle over head before making his move and rushing out into the open. The ship immediately opened fire from its three main turrets, raining purple plasma down on the young man's head. Ron dogged out of the way while at the same time keeping a very large gun pointed directly at the ship. 'Damn you would think they would make these smaller or something. I mean it's so big it's a wonder I have dogged half the shots the damn thing has fired at me' With that thought the plasma cannon over on the crumbling building opened fire, blowing the ship in half with a loud 'boom'. Ron quickly stood up and started to silently but quickly move towards the building, as he got closer he noticed that they had already moved the heavy cannon out of the building and were proceeding to load it into a beat up Ford focus. "Wow guys good shot and you got them on the first try too." He said, smiling at his friends. "Shut up stoppable" the other guy said with a laugh. At least we can keep our pants on when we need to use our grappling guns. Ron held up his hands in defeat. "Ok ok you win now can we get out of here before any more machines come." "Sure thing, the second of the three men said, that was the last of them anyway now lest get out of…Gahh!" He screamed as a bolt of plasma hit him in the chest causing him to fall over.

Worriedly the other to grabbed him quickly while Ron pulled out his plasma rifle and fired a few shots in the general direction that the shot came from before getting in the vehicle himself and hit the gas petal to the floor. Had he have stopped and looked behind him he would have seen an android that looked like it was a human skeleton on steroids fall to the ground as a stray shot from Ron's blaster pierced its skull. Its red eyes going dark before another androids leg crushed its head as a squad of similar looking machines came out from behind various debris and began to open fire.

Ron floored it and began to drive as fast as he could towards the Brooklyn Bridge. Beyond that there was an EMP force field that would keep them save, however as he neared it his eyes widened. There on the bridge was a giant robot. It was sitting on a set of giant tank treads; its head resembled more of a sensor relay than an actual head. What had worried Ron however were the giant laser cannons on either side of his hanging off of its "Shoulders" which were currently aimed right at them and it was about to fire…

A/N: sorry about the cliff hanger but I want to see what kind of response I get with this Fic. So review if you want to see more


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE I HAVE DECIDED TO UPDATE BECAUSE I HAVE GOTTEN A REVIEW FOR IT AFTER ALL THIS TIME. YOU PEOPLE ARE LUCKY THAT I UPDATE A STORY REGULARLY AFTER JUST ONE REVIEW INSTEAD OF MAKING YOU REVIEW BEFORE YOU GET MORE…MAYBE I SHOULD DO THAT. ANYWAY HERES THE CHAP HAVE FUN READING IT AND PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND DECENT TO YOU REVIEW

Ron made a sharp turn hit the gas and pulled the emergency break skidding sideways and barley avoiding the being wasted by the giant ball of death. Ron then hit reverse and drove back towards the bridge having to swerve twice to avoid more shots that could have vary well ended his life. Then he made a move that some would call suicide while others would call pure genius. He turned the car so It was facing the Giant colossus and hit the gas again, pushing the engine to its max as he zoomed towards the moving hunk of steel he was. While doing this he grabbed the large plasma cannon which had been sat between the driver and passenger seat to make room for there injured comrade and positioned it on his left shoulder as he leaned it out the cars broken driver window. Standing on the gas pedal he lined the shot and aimed slightly behind his target and seconds later pressed the button attached to the gun by a cord that acted as its trigger and fired.

He felt pain as his shoulder cracked and he lost control, slamming the car into the left barrier of the bridge forcing him to fly out of the car and nearly over the bridge but he was still on it for the most part. He looked up, fighting to stand he heard a sudden beeping noise and turned to see the power coil on the cannon glowing bright red.

Everything went in slow motion. The gun exploded and the explosion grew into a rapidly expanding fire ball. He felt the hot wave of energy role over his body, the seering pain and the burning sensation on his face he then yelled out as his still open right eye saw the asphalt on the bridge com closer and closer, until gravity forcibly tried to merge the two in a sickly crunch.

He then heard the various snaps and felt the ground under him lurch like a drunk. Then he heard the sound of something skidding and then groaned as his leg was crushed in a vice grip, he also felt the sensation of something warm and sticky running along various places in his body.

Then an eerie silence filled the air, it was driving him mad. He wanted to hear anything at this point, the sound of the rest of the cables snapping so that the bridge would fall into the river, the sound of his own men coming to help, hell even the metallic whining sound of an android come to kill him, anything to escape the agony that he felt at that moment. He got his wish as the sound of plasma fire could be heard before his scenes stopped working and the pain went away.

Memories where running through his head at a steady pace. Ron was three years old and he had just made helped make his first batch of cookies. He was seven and he had just learned of the joy that is the taco. He was ten and he had just bought his pet and best friend Rufus. He was fourteen and he had just had his first kiss with his other best friend and true love Kim possible. Six months later he was talking to her standing beside a moving truck and she burst into tears. Then when he was sixteen and he was clad in a tuxedo, playing with using the white gloves given to him to wipe the tears from his eyes before slipping them on and joining the other members of the procession, then it fast forward again, this time he was around twenty, still dressed in his chief's uniform on the couch in his apartment watching the news, mouth agape, as the Reporter wept historically as she shouted about thousands of nuclear bombs and how this was surely the end of existence and then his eyes snapped open….

A/N wow I am really mean, leaving you hanging like this, but I stick with my motto, "when telling a story always leave them wanting more" so with that in mind I thank you for reading and ask that you would review


	3. Chapter 3

Ron opened his eyes and winced slightly as one eye was flooded with light. He blinked it only to realize that his other eye could see just fine. The eye also seemed to see everything in a slightly blue tint, it was really freaky. He then looked down. His body felt a whole lot better. There were some very odd scars along his shoulders and just above both of his knee caps. He looked around and was about to get up when a voice came through a speaker set at the far end of the room above a large rectangular mirror, which upon further inspection was the only thing that the room had to offer The room also was very plain, four white steel walls and the table he was sitting on, it was also very clean. Another surprise, hell he never thought he would see an area that wasn't dirty in some way. He sighed and decided to pay attention and worry about the room later.

"Ah stoppable it's been a long time since we have spoken. All will be explained shortly, but first we need to run a few tests on you." An older woman's responded. Suddenly the whole room turned red and a laser grid surrounded his entire body. After a few moments a computer voice responded "scanning complete…processor core functioning at full capacity…no sign of viral infection or machine influence…artificial limbs operating at 98 operating efficiency…artificial/biological sync level 90...calibrating…artificial/biological sync level 100 scan complete…" At that moment a section of the wall opened to reveal a person he had not seen since long before the machine invasion. She was tall…about in her mid sixties. She had short grey hair, but the oddest feature about her was an eye patch covering her eye. "Dr. Director? What the… I thought Global Justice was…"

The elderly woman held up her hand and did her best to look imposing. "All questions will be answered in time but as I said before we have a few more tests to run before we can reveal any information to you." She said calmly before walking towards the door. When she reached it and found Ron still standing there with a goofy look on his face she said in a slightly agitated voice. "come on Stoppable…time is of the essence." Ron shook his head and ran quickly to catch up with her.

After about a ten minute walk witch included a forty foot later to climb and at least ten flights of stairs they arrived at a large hanger that was sectioned off by tape and in some cases large steel walls that could be moved around. Above each of these areas were a sign with the words "test sight and a letter of the alphabet beside it. However they walked past all of this and went strait to the back of the hanger. Here there were twenty some other people in the same outfit as Ron (if you could count a pair of loose boxer shorts an outfit) facing a small stage with a table on it. Ron stood flabbergasted. At this table sat some of the scientists from the Middleton space center and various other scientists he and Kim had once helped. However there were also several others, whom he had tried to stop, Dr. Drakkan and Dr. Dementor were the most recognizable. Behind the soldiers sat most of the resistance for the Nevada area. At least that's what he had been told by Dr. Director on the way. From what he could gleam from her words they were all a part of some project in which they would all be subjected to various tests. Whoever did the best would be sent on some mission of vital importance. Finally Ron went over to stand in line. Dr. Director finally stood up and called the masses to order.

"Ladies and gentleman, she spoke in a booming voice, this begins the most important operation that the resistance has ever undertaken. We have before us twenty members of what will now be referred to as Soldier. These men, either willing volunteered, or were pulled form the battlefield; have been subjected to various enhancements in hopes to produce a soldier that will be capable of a mission that many would consider suicidal. Each of the scientists beside me have modified there respected candidate as best they see fit. Tomorrow they will be tested and by the end of this month the mission will take place. Until then your mission (She gestured to the resistance members in back) will be to ensure that this base stays as secure as possible. There can be no infiltration of any kind past the main defense perimeter. Some will also assist in the testing and with any other tasks that may require your assistance. Now are there any questions." A soldier in the front row raised his hand. "Sir what type of mission are we talking here." The woman smiled a genuine smile. "The specifics can not be revealed yet but if it succeeds then we may just end the war." There was a murmur of excitement that filled the room only to be silenced by Dr. Director's voice. If that is all then dismissed. The assembled men and women began to disperse until all that was left were Ron and the other test subjects.

"Gentleman." Dr. Director saluted; all of whom, Ron include saluted back. "You will be escorted to your rooms for tonight. Get some sleep as tomorrow will require all of your strength, you will be brought back hear in O six hundred hours (I don't know how to type military time so sue me) to start testing. With that all the test subjects were escorted off except for Ron, whom Dr. Director carted off to what appeared to be a war room. Once they were both seated Dr. Director cleared her throat and said in a semi apologetic tone. "Ron it seems we owe you some explanations…

A/N Cliff hangers, they are such a great literary device sigh and if you want to find out what happens next I want a total of five reviews. Five new reviews so since there are two that means that ill need seven so if you want more review if not…well that sucks for you doesn't it


End file.
